heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellaria Arbour
Ellaria Arbour is a 25 years old female human Alchemist, and the player character of Sandy. Description Ellaria started out her hero's vocation as a meek 21 years old cleric from the countryside, with her long auburn hair flowing open and wearing a pure white dress. When she became a druid, she started wearing green garments. During her years in Heroica's service, she has gained confidence and made many friends. She has always been kind and gentle towards others, and explored the world with a naïve, optimistic approach. She has a soft spot for small critters, finding them endearing. She can't hold her liquor, getting drunk from just one mead. Biography Ellaria was found as an infant from the Feywood near Tumpkin Village in Billundia, one of the Low Kingdoms. As she grew up, her uncanny healing powers frightened the superstitious villagers. She began spending more and more time at the Feywood, and started to hear whispers in her head. She became convinced it was Sylvania, the goddess of the forests, speaking to her, and became her devout follower. However, this only drove a deeper wedge between her and the villagers of Tumpkin, who were worshippers of Sem. One day, just before her twenty-first birthday, she was raped by an influential man from the village and sent into exile, carrying the burden of shame. Guided by her goddess she arrived to the big city of Eubric Freeport and joined Heroica to find her path in life. She found housing at the little apothecary in Marlin Street, owned by an elderly pharmacist called Spriggan. At the time she did not know she was pregnant with her rapist's child, but eventually she gave birth to a healthy baby girl she named Elpis ("hope"). Ellaria then followed her destined path to become a druid in hopes of one day being able to reach Sylvania's abode. In a tragic turn of events Elpis was taken from her crib. Ellaria started a personal quest to find her, all the while wondering whether her goddess had abandoned her. Over the years, she came to accept her loss and started to build her life anew, finding a spark of bravery within herself. The memory of the daughter she once had never faded, though. Serving Heroica, Ellaria completed several quests for the Guild of Invision, and became intrigued by their work. Old Spriggan had died, leaving her the apothecary. She could not maintain the business on the side of doing quests, but she used the medicines to practice alchemy, so that when she was deemed reliable enough to be tested for a membership at the guild, Ellaria passed with flying colors. Her new vocation as an alchemist reflected the fact that she was now self-dependent, not merely hanging on to her faith. Heroica Records * Joined Heroica as a Cleric on the 13th of August, 2011 * Successfully completed Quest#5: Cave Sounds at Level 6 on the 10th of October, 2011 * Successfully completed Quest#12: Honey, I Shrunk the Youngins! at Level 12 on the 1st of December, 2011 * Successfully completed Quest#18: The Storm at Level 16 on the 15th of February, 2012 * Completed the cancelled Quest#40: The Strivvian Job at Level 17 on the 25th of November, 2012 * Successfully completed Quest#54: Taking Out the Laundry at Level 19 on the 3rd of February, 2013 * Successfully completed Quest#63: Madness of Marc at Level 21 on the 8th of May, 2013 * Successfully completed Quest#68: A Night at the Theater at Level 22 on the 26th of June, 2013 * Successfully completed Quest#77: Your Elves are Better than Ours at Level 25 on the 29th of November, 2013 * Successfully completed Quest#91: The Sounds of Music at Level 26 on the 3rd of February, 2014 * Completed the cancelled Quest#96: Tying Up Loose Ends at Level 27 on the 13th of July, 2014 * Successfully completed Quest#107: Deeper at Level 30 on the 6th of October, 2014 * Successfully completed Quest#118: The Tale of the Stolen Spirits at Level 32 on the 10th of February, 2015 * Successfully completed Quest#132: The Clans Under the Mountain at Level 34 on the 11th of November, 2015 * Completed the cancelled Quest#144: The Pen is Mightier than the Sword at Level 34 on the 9th of April, 2016 * Chose the advanced job class of Druid on the 13th of May, 2012 * Chose the expert job class of Alchemist on the 15th of February, 2015 * Has access to the expert job class of Alchemist upon Level 30 * Has a great reputation among the Guild of Invision and a good reputation among the Hinckwells and the Ji Pei Gallery heroica-ellaria.jpg|Ellaria's red outfit she wore to get more confidence in herself. heroica-ellariadruid.jpg|Ellaria donning her druidic robes. heroica-ellariadruid3.jpg|Ellaria in her brave adventurer's garb. heroica-ellariaalchemist.jpg|Ellaria wearing her alchemist's lab coat. Category:Heroes Category:PCs